Just Kurt and Blaine
by KhCcGlee
Summary: The moment is far from perfect, but in a way it is. In all of their bleary eyed glory, they are just Blaine and Kurt and that's all they ever want to be. Except, then they're not Kurt and Blaine anymore. Now it's only Blaine.


**I don't own Glee.**

He's nineteen when he decides that he has found the person that he is going to spend the rest of his life with. Sure, before that he knew he was in love and that there was a slightly larger than major chance he would spend a good amount of his life with in a relationship with the blue eyed boy, but now he's wiser, older, and overall better and he just knows.

It's not a big shock when it hits. He sits at the small kitchen table in their shabby apartment, the only one they can afford at this moment in time, and just watches as Kurt sits in front of him and eats his cheerios like he's going to fall asleep at any second.

His eyelids are drooping and a small shiver runs through him, not that it's cold it's just the morning. They both have crazy hair sticking every which way from the previous night of sleep and they are both in old pajamas. Blaine is perfectly comfortable in his blue boxers and white v neck while Kurt sits in a old Warblers t shirt and a pair of Blaine's shorts.

The moment is far from perfect, but in a way it is. In all of their bleary eyed glory, they are just Blaine and Kurt and that's all they ever want to be. The older boy smiles when he realizes that he wouldn't want to wake up any other way than this perfect method.

His perfect moment only lasts about five seconds more because then Kurt is noticing his admittedly creepy staring and making a witty remark that Blaine giggles stupidly at and just tells Kurt the one thing they both know is true.

"I love you."

He's twenty when he finally saves up enough spare change and loose dollar bills accompanied with a few weeks work pay to buy what he's wanted his whole life. Somehow, picking out the actual ring was a much easier task than he had thought it would be.

Kurt is high end fashion and the curly haired man fears that he won't approve of his simple choice, but then again, he knows Kurt and he has a feeling that he is going to love it.

The shiny silver band is tucked away in a cliché velvet box deep in his pocket and suddenly his leg feels heavier than ever before. It's now weighted down with his whole future and that's a scary thought, but then again it will be perfect because their Kurt and Blaine.

He doesn't propose that night nor does he even begin plans to do so. Life is busy right now and as much as he wants to get married to his boyfriend, he doesn't want to add another thing to Kurt's never ending to do list.

So, he carries on normally, completing classes, working, and most importantly, loving Kurt.

He's twenty one when he finally has the perfect plan for the long awaited proposal. Blaine has done all of the prepping, all Kurt needs to do is make it home on time.

That same velvet box from a year ago is now back in his pocket, this time it's even heavier, making itself known along with all the fears and possibilities that acoompany it. He simply shakes the bad thoughts from his mind because nothing could go wrong, right? They're Kurt and Blaine.

And Kurt and Blaine are perfect and in love.

Except, then they're not Kurt and Blaine anymore.

Now it's only Blaine.

Just Blaine.

He's still twenty one when he puts on that black suit, embodying the word depression. Tears come quicker than he's ever had before.

It's kind of weird he thinks, because, aren't the tears supposed to run out like they say in movies and books? Blaine's tears don't run out though, he cries for days.

And days.

The only thing that happens is his eyes turn sore and he gets a constant migraine because as if his life wasn't bad enough. He still has the box in his pocket, it's only been a few days since that dreaded phone call.

It's not fair, though. Kurt didn't do the one thing he was supposed to which was actually come home and now Blaine had to suffer the consequences. I guess that's just how life works, though and it's not perfect.

And it's still not Kurt and Blaine.

It's just Blaine.

He's twenty two when he laughs again.

The sound springs from his chest quicker than he can stop it and he hates himself for hours after it happens. How is it fair that Blaine laughs while Kurt doesn't even breathe?

It's not, but nothing ever is and that's just how life is.

No big deal.

He's thirty when he adopts a beautiful baby girl. She has Kurt's eyes and he names her Elizabeth.

He just knows that if Kurt were here he would buy her all the latest baby couture and sing sweet lullabies in her ear while she sleeps at night. Sometimes he still finds himself imagining what he would say in reaction to the silly things she does and honestly, he doesn't want that ever to stop.

No, it's still not Kurt and Blaine.

Now it's Elizabeth and Blaine.

He's forty three when he tells Elizabeth the epic romance story that is-was, Kurt and Blaine. They laugh and cry together and Blaine once again finds himself in possession of that damned velvet box.

It's a snap decision, but he can't help but feel like Kurt would like what he just did. The silver band hangs from a shiny chain around the pretty thirteen year olds neck now and Blaine feels like crying and giggling at the same time.

Is it selfish to wish that instead of just Kurt and Blaine or Blaine and Elizabeth, it was Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth?

He's fifty six when he walks his daughter down the aisle of a wedding that he never got to experience.

He dances with her and almost finds himself pretending that he was having his first dance with Kurt. If only it were that easy.

Bit it's not.

He's sixty when he passes away.

Elizabeth buries him with the beloved ring around his neck right next to where Kurt was put to rest all that time ago.

And finally, it's Kurt and Blaine again.

**I've been having the worst day ever, so heres some angst. I can't stop crying. **

**Anyway, See Me For What I Am should be updated soon!**

**Review?**


End file.
